


Parental Concerns

by Varewulf



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Goofy - Freeform, Short, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 03:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Mordred worries he's gotten Da Vinci pregnant, and rushes to Salter for help.





	Parental Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling in a real creative slump lately. I have two or three projects I'm trying to get going, but everything has stalled. So I decided to bring back a daft, goofy idea I had a while back. I think the initial idea came from [Bun](https://twitter.com/LilBrattyBun), I just expanded upon it. Even if it's short and silly, at least I'll have written something.
> 
> The backstory here that Mordred and Da Vinci Lily are dating, and Mordred has just about zero idea what a sex is. But he's still a lewd boy, and touching a boob is basically the ultimate lewd in his mind.
> 
> I also enjoy the idea that he has a better relationship with Salter (daddy) than Saber (father). I don't think that's canon, but it's what I'm running with.
> 
> Though I don't actually know what Merlin in FGO is like. All I've seen of him are memes, and that apparently no one likes him. So my portrayal is probably nowhere near accurate. I do know he magicked a dick onto Saber once. Fate/ is weird.

Saber Alter Artoria Pendragon was lounging in her room with a large tray of chips. The staff at Burger King had learned what to do the instant they saw her. The burgers had already been devoured, with the wrappers strewn about the floor. Those could be cleaned up later. Preferably by someone else. The chips were for casual noms as she read the manga that Jeanne Alter had lent her. It wasn't really her sort of thing, but it was something to do. At least there were swords in it.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Wha-"

"Daddy!" A certain son came bursting into the room. "I touched Da Vinci-chan's boob!"

Artoria gave Mordred a blank look. "And? Are you expecting congratulations?" She didn't get the fuss.

"No! What if I got her pregnant?!" Mordred seemed rather distressed.

An uncomfortable silence settled as Artoria stared at her son. After what felt like an eternity she finally said: "You're serious."

"Yes! I'm not ready to be a daddy!" Mordred said.

Artoria let out a deep sigh. "The ways in which your father's failure to raise you manifest are beyond my ability to count," she said.

"Daddy?"

"I'll talk to your father, and get her to explain it to you, but rest assured. So long as you stay away from Merlin, you are not going to get Da Vinci pregnant." Artoria cracked a rare smile. "I promise you."

"Oh. Okay, daddy." Mordred seemed confused, but he actually trusted Artoria. Her reassurance was enough to calm him down, even if he didn't understand.

While it was absolutely something she could have explained herself, Artoria thought it would be a lot funnier to force her counterpart to do it.

* * *

Mordred pondered Artoria's words as he walked down the hallway. She wouldn't lie to him, at least not about something so important, but he was definitely confused. He had gotten carried away, and full on touched Da Vinci's boob. If that wasn't how you got a girl pregnant, then what was? Hopefully his father could clear things up. It was a little awkward to think about, but it was better to know.

"Oh, Mordred!"

Mordred jumped. He had been so lost in thought he hadn't paid attention to what was in front of him. _Oh no._ Coming down the corridor towards him was the person Artoria had warned him about.

"I was hoping I would run into you," Merlin said. "Do you have a moment?"

Mordred took a step backwards. It was happening. Merlin was going to make him a daddy. There was only one choice available to him. So he drew his sword.

"Uh... Mordred?" Merlin stopped in his tracks.

"Daddy said... if I want to protect Da Vinci-chan, I have to cut you down." Mordred went into an attack stance.

"W-what? I..." Merlin spun around, and started running away.

"Oh no you don't!" Mordred gave chase.

"Maaassssteeeerrrr!" Merlin shouted as he sprinted. "Heeeeelllllp!"

"Accept your fate!" Mordred demanded. His blood was starting to heat up. Soon enough he had forgotten why he was chasing Merlin, but the wizard was running, and Mordred was following, so it had to be important.


End file.
